GA5TCE
The GA5TCE is a GA series classical acoustic/ electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2000. It is made in China. The GA5TCE features a thin classical body with a Venetian cutaway and a laminated spruce top with fan bracing on mahogany back and sides with a gloss finish. The soundhole is round with a classical mosaic decal rosette. It has a mahogany neck with a 19-fret rosewood fingerboard. Components include an ivory plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge, a plastic nut, gold classical tuning machines and coated nylon strings. Electronics consist of an Ibanez under saddle pickup mated to an AEQ303 preamp with 3-band EQ powered by a 9V battery, and ¼" stereo output. For 2004 the plastic nut and saddle were replaced with Ivorex II; for 2013 the were changed back to plastic. For 2017 the preamp was replaced with the AEQ2T with onboard tuner. For 2018 the back and sides were changed to sapele and the fretboard and bridge were changed to purpleheart or treated New Zealand pine (depending on market). For 2019 the mahogany neck was changed to okoume and the fretboard and bridge were standardized as purpleheart. The GA6CE is a similar model with a standard depth body. Specifications 2018–2020: Sapele | finishback = Gloss | backinlay = | bodybinding = Black | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Classical mosaic design water slide decal | neck = GA | matneck = 2000–2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = Satin | neck_joint = 14th fret | scale = | matfb = 2000–2017: Rosewood 2018: Purpleheart or treated New Zealand pine 2019–2020: Purpleheart | bindingfb = | fbinlay = | frets = 19 | stringspace = 11.6mm | pickup = Ibanez Under Saddle | preamp = 2000–2016: Ibanez AEQ303 preamp w/ 3-band EQ 2017–2020: Ibanez AEQ2T w/ onboard tuner | output = ¼" stereo | battery = 9V | bridge = 2000–2017: Rosewood 2018: Purpleheart or treated New Zealand pine 2019–2020: Purpleheart | bridgepins = | saddle = 2000–2003: Ivory plastic 2004–2012: Ivorex II 2013–2020: Ivory plastic (79.4mm) | nut = 2000–2003: Ivory plastic 2004–2012: Ivorex II 2013–2020: Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 52mm | hw = Gold | pg = | tuners = Ibanez classical | strings = Coated nylon | tuning = }} Images Sources * 2000 USA catalog (page 11) * GA5TCE product page 2002, Ibanez USA, archived November 2002 * 2005 Europe catalog (page 19) * GA5TCE product page 2005, Ibanez USA, archived December 2005 * GA5TCE product page 2010, Ibanez USA, archived June 2010 * GA5TCE product page 2015, Ibanez USA, archived July 2015 * 2013 North America catalog (page 72) * 2016 USA catalog (page 126) * 2017 Europe catalog (page 83) * 2018 Asia catalog (page 99) * 2018 North America catalog (page 71) * GA5TCE product page 2019, Ibanez USA, archived December 2019 * GA5TCE product page 2020, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:GA models Category:New in 2000 Category:2000 models Category:2001 models Category:2002 models Category:2003 models Category:Updated in 2004 Category:2004 models Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:2010 models Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:Updated in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models